Un amor mas haya de la muerte
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: La vida de kamui esta llena de tragedias, ahora debe aprender a superarlo solo en compañia de su ser amado, pero el encuentro con un ser obscuro lo cambia todo SubaruxKamuixFumaxSeishirou


UN AMOR MAS HALLA DE LA MUERTE

Capitulo1: Un extraño encuentro

Hola aquí Saku-chan, bueno aquí les tengo otra de mis historias espero que sea de su agrado… 

Comenzaba a obscurecer, la lluvia golpeaba el rostro de un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, que corría sin rumbo. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo ya que sus padres habían muerto, y se sentía culpable por ello, ya que había discutido con ellos, y poco después habían tenido un accidente fatal, al enterarse de aquella noticia lo único que hizo fue salir huyendo, cruzaba las calles con la esperanza de que algún carro lo atropellara terminando con su culpa y sufrimiento.

Su mente era un completo caos, cruzo por un desolado callejón, llegando a un parque chocando con alguien que cruzaba por ahí…

-Disculpe- Se colocaba una mano en a cabeza mientras que con la otra intentaba levantarse.

-Oh… no se disculpe fue culpa mía-

Esa voz era tan seductora que hizo que se sonrojara, levanto sus bellos ojos dorados, y se encontró con un apuesto joven, alto, que vestía con una gabardina en terciopelo negro.

-Mi nombre es Fuma, es un gusto conocerle- Le estiro la mano tratando de ayudarlo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kamui, espero que me perdone, hoy tuve un mal día- Fuma solo sonrió, y en tono dulce le dijo…

-No te preocupes, nada es tan malo, la muerte tampoco lo es si la conoces desde hace mucho- Kamui lo miro desconcertado…

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Fuma lo tomo del rostro y acercándose a el le dijo…

-Si te lo dijera, tengo 2 opciones o te mato o…- kamui en verdad quedo sorprendido al oír esas palabras, pero tener a ese joven tan cerca lo hacia sonrojarse, y mas grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios de Fuma sobre los suyos.

-Bueno Kamui, en verdad fue un gusto conocerte-

-Espera- dijo aun sonrojado

-No te preocupes- Acercándose nuevamente a el

-Volveremos a vernos- Diciéndole tras limpiar con la legua la sangre que goteaba de la boca de Kamui…

Tras besarlo de nuevo, dio la media vuelta desapareciendo entre las sombras, como el viento, dejando a Kamui sin palabras…

Intentaba tranquilizarse, volvió a su casa y en lo único que pensaba era en ese chico llamado Fuma y sobre todo en la forma en que lo había conocido. Eso en verdad lo perturbaba.

-Debo dejar de pensar en él, no se que me pasa, será mejor que duerma un poco y mañana vuelva a la escuela-

Después de varios minutos, al fin pudo conciliar el sueño…

Se encontraba el junto a aquel chico, Fuma, el cual lo besaba y al soltarlo sangre brotaba de su boca, lo mordía del cuello bebiendo su sangre, podía sentir aquel dolor que al mismo tiempo le provocaba placer, ambos encontrándose en una antiguo, y elegante castillo, sobre una cama de suaves sabanas de seda, en un color tan rojo como la sangre, era como si pudiera verse a si mismo, disfrutar extasiado del momento de pasión en el que se encontraba…

En ese momento, despertó sudando frió, no entendía el por que de esos extraños sueños, se levanto y miro su reloj eran las 6:30am.

-¡Maldición! Se me va a hacer tarde-

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la escuela, para su buena suerte un taxi paso en ese instante y casi no había trafico así que llego enseguida… 

Se bajo del auto y no se explicaba porque el chofer lo miraba de esa manera, entro corriendo a su salón con la preocupación de que su profesor ya hubiera llegado, pero para su buena suerte, aun no había llegado nadie, no se explicaba el ¿Por qué aun no llegaban los demás, o el ¿Por qué unas chicas en el pasillo se habían burlado de él?

Cuándo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas casi lo mata de un infarto.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo sonriente

-Ah… buenos días… Subaru- Kamui lo saludaba en el piso ya que en verdad lo había asustado.

-Oye Kamui.¿Qué haces a esta hora en la escuela?- Le pregunto confundido

-¿Cómo que, que hago? Vengo a tomar clases-

-¿A si?- Dijo en tono de burla- Si no lo recuerdas hoy entras a las 10:00-

Casi desmayándose -¿Enserio, es verdad lo había olvidado, oye de ¿Qué te ríes?- pregunto molesto

Subaru intento tranquilizarse, y cuando al fin lo logro, le dijo en tono de burla…

-Oye Kamui¿Con quien estabas?- aun riéndose

-¿Yo¿Por qué la pregunta-  
-Por que con quien estuviste, se ve que tenia mucha prisa, ve como traes la camisa, jajajaja- dijo volviéndose a burlar del chico…

Kamui se sonrojo, y comenzó a acomodar su camisa, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Subaru, este último cerro la puerta, y se acerco a Kamui dejándolo contra la pared.

-Sabes Kamui, ya tenia tiempo que ya no teníamos una oportunidad como esta ¿No crees?- Kamui lo miro sonrojado y tratando de escapar de Subaru, le dijo…

-¿Pues con quien querías que estuviera, me conoces muy bien, además sabes que un chico de ultimo grado no puede estar a solas con uno de primero esta prohibido- Al oír esto Subaru coloco su otra mano contra la pared aprisionándolo por completo.

-Sabes a mi siempre me gusto romper las reglas- diciéndole con una voz muy seductora, se acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente a lo que Kamui no se negó.

Mientras tanto en un castillo a las afueras de la ciudad…

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años caminaba molesto, mientras reprimía a su compañero, las ventanas de la habitación se encontraban cerradas, al igual que las cortinas una oscuridad total, eran solo alumbrados con velas.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Fuma?- el otro chico solo lo miro y en tono sarcástico le dijo…

-Oye no crees que será mejor que descanses, es de día y no es bueno para tu salud-Seishirou lo miro molesto y acercándose a el le dijo…

-No me vengas con tus bromas, sabes perfectamente que te prohíbo que salgas a cazar solo-

-Pues no salí a alimentarme, de hecho encontré un joven muy apuesto, al cual le prometí volver a ver-

Lo dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible y solo sonrió enfureciendo aun mas a su compañero…

-¡Fuma por que haces esto, sabes que hace mas de 50 años te elegí como mi pareja, por eso te convertí en lo que eres ahora!-

-Lo se pero creo, que ya es tiempo de que yo haga lo mismo, oh maestro no me mire así es una broma, tu lo dijiste soy tu pareja mi querido Sei-

Fuma se acerco a él, y lo beso apasionadamente, ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo, comenzaron a despojarse de la ropa, quedando completamente desnudos, consumando su pasión hasta el anochecer, como los vampiros que eran…

Desde ese encuentro en la mañana Kamui no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Subaru, y comentarle acerca de lo ocurrido con Fuma, así que lo cito en una cafetería…  
Por otro lado, Fuma se dirigió a cazar, con Seishirou, pero lo que Fuma no se esperaba era que este ultimo tenia algo mas en mente, cruzaron por el mismo parque, en el cual había conocido a Kamui, y se encontraron con 2 jovencitas que regresaban de la escuela, su inocencia era tan pura que indudablemente serian un exquisito manjar, era una oportunidad que no se no se repetía con frecuencia, así que no podían desaprovecharla.

-Buenas noches señoritas¿No creen que es muy peligroso que caminen solas a esta hora de la noche?- Les pregunto Seishirou en ese tono tan característico de su especie.

-Si permítannos acompañarlas- completaba Fuma con ese mismo tono de voz

-Gracias, pero no queremos molestarlos- Respondió una de ellas, jalando a su compañera del brazo, a lo que Seishirou respondió

-No es ninguna molestia, de hecho es un gran honor- extrañamente ambas accedieron, continuaron caminando hasta que cruzaron por un callejón, jalándolas a lo mas obscuro del lugar.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntaba confundida la que iba con Fuma

-No se preocupe señorita hemos venido a cenar- contesto Seishirou con una sonrisa

-¿Cenar, pregunto la chica que se encontraba a lado de Seishirou, siendo esto lo ultimo que pudo decir ya que este ultimo se abalanzo sobre su cuello, bebiendo toda su sangre, la otra chica intento huir, pero Fuma la detuvo tomándola por la cintura, besándola repentinamente evitándole gritar, mientras bebía su sangre, pero en un instante Seishirou se la arrebato de los brazos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso maestro?- Pregunto Fuma desconcertado.

-¿Por qué? Y ¿Todavía lo preguntas?-en ese momento Sei le rompió el cuello a la chica- No debes jugar con la comida, además recuerda los humanos son simple ganado para nosotros- en verdad estaba molesto.

-Lo siento- respondió en tono triste

-Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir¿bien?-

Fuma solo afirmo con la cabeza, aunque Seishirou era duro con Fuma, al final de cuentas este ultimo terminaba haciendo lo que quería, pero era así con él ya que tenia que demostrar su autoridad, esto a Seishirou le traía muchos, pero a pesar del tiempo, aunque ya tuviera mas de 500 años para su maestro aun era un novato…

En la cafetería… -Lo siento Subaru pero se me hizo tarde- sonaba muy agitado

-Tú me citaste aquí y llegas tarde- algo molesto- esta bien te perdono pero tendrás que compensarme- con una sonrisa muy coqueta

Sonrojado- Esta bien… pero debo confesarte algo-

-¿Confesarme algo?- pregunto confundido

-Así es, ayer en la noche me encontré con un sujeto muy raro llamado Fuma, él cual se acerco a mi y me…-

-¿Y te que! Kamui dime ¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto!- levantándose de la mesa haciendo voltear a todos- Lo siento. Que sucedió Kamui-

-Bueno…- sonrojándose- él me… beso- dejando a Subaru con cara de ¿eso fue todo?- Bueno no solo me beso…-

-¿Qué!-

-Sentí como si me estuviera robando la vida, hasta me salio sangre de la boca-

Subaru, tomo a Kamui tiernamente del rostro y le dijo en tono sarcástico y de burla

-Y ¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera, y yo que creí que yo era el único que podía hacer eso- pero en un instante cambio su expresión soltando a Kamui- ¿Acaso ese chico no es un…?- Kamui lo miro confundido

-¿Un que Subaru?- este ultimo lo miro con tristeza

-Vayamos a otro lado y te lo diré-

Subaru pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar en le transcurso Subaru no dirigió palabra alguna con Kamui, hasta que llegaron al parque que se encontraba desolado…

Bueno hasta aquí se las dejo espero que les haya gustado, espero ansiosa su respuesta para saber si debo continuarla gracias… 


End file.
